A Thousand Years
by tanvi.u
Summary: Inspired by Christina Perry's A Thousand Years, I present to you readers my take on the wonderful song and an extract from Rose and Scorpius' last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, the setting or the song 'A Thousand Years'. Harry potter belongs to The Queen, J.K. Rowling and 'A Thousand Years' belongs to Christina Perry. Unless mentioned otherwise, everything said above remains the same throughout the length of the story.

 **Edited to add** : I don't own the cover image of the story. I give the credits to the artist for the wonderful work!

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colours and promises_

Rose Weasley couldn't help but shiver when she felt Scorpius Malfoy's arm slip around her tiny waist, molding perfectly. One hand clasped in his and other placed on his shoulders, she followed his leg movements in order to learn the ballroom style of dance for the opening dance she and Scorpius, the Heads, were supposed to perform for The Annual Christmas Ball at Hogwarts. She bit her lip in concentration and jerked her head towards the left to get move the annoying fringe and clear her line of vision, trying to avoid stepping on his foot with her high heels.

Rose had, in a clumsy moment, stepped on Scorpius' foot with her own heel clad foot. Jerking her head towards his, she parted her lips, wanting to apologise to him. But he only smiled slightly and shook his head.

Scorpius being the patient teacher he was, he moved slowly, allowing her to become comfortable and let herself loose for dances don't look graceful and bewitching if either of the participants is stiff. Scorpius Malfoy had learnt ballroom dance at a young age upon his mother, Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass)'s insistence. In her words "It's absolutely necessary for you to know how to ballroom for the wizarding world is full of formal dances and meets. Being a Malfoy makes it even more necessary." No, she wasn't pro-pureblood or anti-half-blood and anti-muggleborn. No, she simply thought that being a pureblood, the sole heir of the Malfoy's, he must know how to lead a lady for a dance gracefully.

Rose was, gradually, seeing a sort of a pattern in the moves he was leading. She raised her head from her feet to see the light from the fire dancing on his handsome, fair face and high cheekbones. His eyes remained transfixed, gazing out of the window that overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts that were currently enveloped in a blanket of pristine white snow and a part of the Black Lake that was frozen.

In the grounds, students were relishing the snow. Snowmen were being built, fortresses were being constructed while snowball fights commenced. In a slightly more desolate area- under a tree, that is- she saw a pair, wrapped up in each other, enjoying the festivities in a way that required more body contact, intimacy and passion.

She shivered.

That slight movement was enough to break Scorpius out of his reverie. He smiled at her and pulled her body closer to his, their chests mere centimeters apart. The resultant shiver, she was certain, wasn't one caused by the low mercurial levels.

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I am afraid to fall?_

For the time since the evening began, she looked him in the eye; grey orbs met her blue ones. The tempo of the music playing in the background was increasing, so were their heart beats. Maintaining the eye contact, he swept her around the lowly lit Heads common room. He dipped her body low and pulled her back to him, her body flush against his, with the elegance only a Malfoy could pull off. She felt aware- aware of every muscle in his chest, every muscle in his arm that had constricted and looped itself around her waist tightly, refusing to let her go.

Rose Weasley hadn't _always_ fancied Scorpius Malfoy. Nor had she found him strikingly handsome as an 11 year old or had a rivalry because of their parents' deeds. They didn't have an enmity or friendship between them provoked by an incident that occurred on their first train ride to Hogwarts. No, they were both above that sort a thing. They had a neutral friendship- rather acquaintanceship, if such a word exists. One of their similar traits was that they both loved and valued knowledge above everything else; this was one of the reasons they had been placed in the house of those with a strong will to learn, Ravenclaw. This often resulted in an unspoken competition and friendly rivalry between the two during class tests, OWLs and end of year examinations. The rivalry was never too hostile or at least they didn't let it show. As a matter of fact, she never really considered him as someone she could date. She wasn't sure if should or shouldn't date him but she knew she _couldn't_ date him- He was a Malfoy, She a Weasley. Despite the fact that they had gotten over the past, their parents' hadn't. They had lost too many loved ones in a short time to remain unscathed.

What surprised Rose now was that her body was reacting in a way it never had before. Her fingers were tingling from where she was touching his shoulders. It seemed an entire bloody zoo (she is a Weasley, after all, swearing is expected) of animals had been let loose in the confines of her tummy. The fast paced music transitioned into a slow one, unlike their heart beats. As the final note trickled into silence, the duo came to a halt. Miraculously, the eye contact was still unbroken. Scorpius looked into her eyes, searching for something. He tucked a stray fringe behind her ear and then, slowly and steadily, Scorpius tilted his neck downwards to reach her lips. Rose, as if their bodies were communicating telepathically, brought the hand resting on one of his broad shoulders to the back of his neck pulled him downwards with a force, impatient.

Fleetingly, she thought of how she was going to break the rule of "don't get too close to him" but all her sense of reason was packed in boxes and moved to a place where she couldn't find it, thus couldn't use it, when she the ghost of his warm, cinnamon-y breath washing over her face before feeling the searing contact his lips made with hers. It was like the easiest thing to do short of breathing despite the fact that they had never this intimate, this passionate about and for each other before.

Gently his tongue nudged her lips open, as if asking for her permission. His tongue did wonderful, _wonderful_ things to her insides. Waves of pleasure rippled through her as their mouths crashed in to each other and they both did something they never had the nerve to do before.

The lack of breath caused Scorpius to pull away slightly, allowing the packed boxes of reason to be relocated to a place where they are of use at a snail's place. The full realization of what just happened hit her and left her somewhat flabbergasted.

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Scorpius saw Roses eyes widen in shock and surprise, almost comically. He didn't understand why she couldn't accept what had just transpired between them. There was a twinge of hurt that he refused acknowledge.

Rose stepped out of his embrace. She turned around and walked towards the staircase leading up to her dormitory. This wasn't supposed to happen. This could either have two endings, in her mind. The first would be where their families would react in the worst way possible, forbidding them to see each other, thus adding fuel to the fire and deepening their rivalry. The second ending, however, as she thought of it, made her feel mushy-mushy and gooey-gooey. She knew there was a stupid grin on her face.

It was only when she tripped on the invisible, last step on the staircase did she come back to reality. Gathering herself, she stood on the last step and turned around to see Scorpius standing in the same, exact position as she had left him in.

In that moment, she gave herself the liberty to look at him properly. She began from his feet, clad in expensive leather shoes. _Typical Malfoy_ , she thought. Moving on, her eyes settled on his lean hips and the form fitting trousers he was wearing. Then came into view his broad shoulders and chest against which she had been cradled not more than a minute ago. The fire had died; the light of the setting sun illuminated the room, striking his cheekbones and jaw line in a way that made him look angelic. But when she looked at his face, his intense eyes darkened with the storm of emotions crashing, she couldn't help but inhale and exhale deeply.

Scorpius wasn't perfect in every way and she knew it. He had a slight sprinkling of acne on his forehead where his blonde hair, sometimes slightly rough, flopped. But that's what she liked about him. She didn't live in a fairy-tale world where a flawless, charmingly handsome prince came to her rescue. This was the real world; flawed.

All her thinking stopped when she saw something in his eyes change.

Without a second thought, she rushed down the staircase, two steps at a time, into his arms and without sparing another second, she…

 _One step closer_

…kissed him with all the energy, all the fervor, all the breath she had. It made her content when he responded with equal, if not more, passion. He smiled slightly and continued exploring her mouth, his hand resting on the nape of her neck, guiding her face as he wanted to. Scorpius lips were gentle, soft, but somehow managed to be _hungry_ at the same time. His lips ate at hers like he had been yearning to taste her for ages and now that he had, he wasn't going to let go off her. The other hand resting on her petite waist was rubbing circles, causing a slight clenching in her lower stomach.

His hand slid downwards from her neck to her shoulders, the outline of her breasts, her stomach, her waist and then her thighs. He stroked her thighs before picking her up and hitching her legs around his waist.

Lack of breath caused him to stop kissing her lips and go on to her throat and jaw. He nipped along her jaw line, soothing each nip with a sinful lick of his tongue while backing her into the nearest wall. Moaning, Rose arched into him, her chest pressed intimately against his.

The sun was beginning to set, the vermillion rays of the great orb of fire darkened to a velvety shade of midnight blue. The reducing light made it difficult for them to see each other but they felt, sensed each other's presence and that was enough. Soon, the only light that entered the room was that of the moon.

 **Author's Note:** I sincerely thank everyone of you who read my first attempt at writing a ScoRose fic. I'm open to constructive criticism, questions, reviews and suggestions! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Days, weeks passed. Things had taken an awkward turn for the Hogwarts heads. While Scorpius wanted to tell Rose that he more than fancied her for quite some time now, he didn't because he feared those sentiments weren't mutual or reciprocated.

Scorpius was gorgeous, despite his minor faults. Yet he hardly dated anyone. You ask why? Well, when one is brutally bullied for being "a spawn of the disgusting Malfoy's", you can't expect to see girls queuing up, did you? During his first year, he was tormented by the children of those who had been oppressed and slaughtered to death by his great-grandfather, Lucius, and great-aunt, Bellatrix. He didn't understand-he hadn't done anything. Why punish him for something he didn't do?! A stray hex, a jinx or a shove in a crowded corridor was what he experienced in his first few weeks. The intensity, the hostility increased each day.

It was in the month of January of his second year that he fought back and won.

Scorpius was a logical thinker. His enthusiasm to learn had caused him to go through his textbooks even before his first year began. But that knowledge wasn't enough to fight back _and_ win. So he fought back whenever he could, he remembered the jinxes, spells used on him and researched about them. He spent his free time reading for he was shunned from all social groups and gatherings. The ones who tried to befriend him by looking past his surname met the same fate. Even though Scorpius was young, naïve and gullible, he had wisdom beyond years.

So, in January, when a fifth year attacked him, Scorpius knew exactly how to produce a strong shield charm and defend. Then a charm that had been deftly deflected by his opponent so, at last he resorted to the classic, fool-proof _expelliarmus_ which brought the opponent's wand flying into his palm. Even though the frequency of vicious encounters decreased drastically, he kept to himself. Thus, sans friends was how he spent his 7 years at Hogwarts. Yes, he had acquaintances but not _friends_. He had vowed that he wouldn't date anyone in this wretched school of judgmental imbeciles. Instead, he would score excellent in his OWLs and NEWTs and work at a respectable position so people don't cringe disdainfully when they come to know about his surname.

He was- _is_ \- a Malfoy.

Yet he is different.

He is unique.

He is _Scorpius_ Malfoy, not just any other Malfoy.

But... there was _some_ thing about Rose Weasley that made him want to break the promise he had made to himself of shunning contact from his classmates.

 **Author's Note:** Eagerly waiting to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : I am so thankful to the users who have favourited and followed the story. It surely means a lot to me.

 **Guest reviewer 1** : I am SO glad you like the story! I promise to update whenever I can! I couldn't send a PM saying thank you so yeah.. your thoughts mean a lot to me. If there's anything you'd like to see, I'm a PM/review away. J

 **Guest reviewer 2** : Thanks a billion for the constructive criticism! I appreciate that! Also, dialogue isn't exactly my forte so forgive me if I didn't do a very good job in this chapter. I've been trying to include as much dialogue, wherever I felt appropriate. I am all ears to anything else you have to say!

Both your reviews motivated me to write! Thank you so much!

 **To the other readers** , if you like what I've written, or not, please leave a review. I'd love to know what aspect of the story made you like/dislike it.

That's all I have to say as of now. Thank you!

 _..._

 _He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, without even looking._

 _-Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina_

...

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

The door leading to the Heads common room creaked as Scorpius entered after finishing rounds. He raked a hand through is hair, frustrated. _Why was everyone behaving like bloody retards today_ , he wondered. The end of the dark, unlit passageway was illuminated by the fire.

The fire was cackling merrily while the light of the full moon filtered in through the glass window. The golden glow emanated by the fire made her look alive while the moonlight gave her fiery features a soft touch. Leisurely, he walked towards the centre of the room and gingerly sat on the centre table; his knees nearly touching the couch.

She was slumbering peacefully on the couch, a book - _rather thick one_ , he thought - resting on her abdomen. As she slept, unaware of his presence, he saw her fully for the first time in many weeks.

There wasn't a great change in her; she was still the same. Right now, when no one could see him observing her he looked at her to his heart's content and etch every detail into his memory.

 _Merlin's beard, she is beautiful,_ he thought. Yet, it was a _different_ kind of beautiful. She wasn't beautiful like those models in The Witch Weekly. She was beautiful, for the way she thought, for the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about something she loved or laughed. She was beautiful, for her ability to make people love themselves and embrace their flaws. She was beautiful for her ability to make people laugh even when she was sad. No, she wasn't beautiful for something as temporary as looks. She was beautiful deep down to her soul.

The longer he sat, the more he thought of... whatever the hell had taken place between them. He didn't realize when slumber took him to a faraway land.

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me?_

Memory took him back to a conversation he'd had with his father, Draco, last summer when Draco had asked why he was behaving "funnily". To which he responded, "Nothing, father."

It hadn't been hard for Draco to guess what was going on. After all, Scorpius was a teenage boy.

"Do you fancy someone, boy?"

The slight stiffening in the miniature Draco's posture answered the question for Draco.

"Scorpius," he had said," Whoever she is, I know she'll be great. I trust your judgment."

The then Draco, the boy who didn't have a choice, was now a person who could express himself eloquently.

Love did that to him.

Astoria did that to him.

"During Hogwarts, I fancied this girl who was friends with boys I wasn't fond of. Now that I think about it, I didn't despise them. Teenage mind can't differentiate between hate and envy. I always wondered what it would be to be with her. Fortunately, or unfortunately, I really don't know, I never knew."

He continued, "My point here. Is that love is all about taking risks. You don't know what you will be missing out on. If I'd had the balls to ask her out, probably Astoria wouldn't have been your mother. Perhaps what I thought was love was simply infatuation."

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

Scorpius' body felt a little heavy and uncomfortable as the memory was being played in front of his eyes vividly. He felt the soft carpet beneath, something ticklish under his chin and something heavy on his stomach. _Whoa_ , he thought amused, _that's a lot of things to feel at once. Will I explode?_

The sight he opened his eyes go made him feel as if a stunner had been hit on his chest. Rose. Asleep beside him. Head on his chest. Arms around his waist. Her right leg thrown over his left. The shock and surprise and the euphoria must've been radiating from him in copious amounts for two seconds later she looked at him, smiled when she saw he was awake, pecked him on the cheek and snuggled into his chest once again.

Scorpius didn't move. His mouth had an uncanny resemblance to that of a goldfish, opening and closing repeatedly while his eyes were as large as saucers.

She glanced at him again. Looking at the incredulous expression on his face, she giggled, blushed – her face resembling a ripe tomato- and then nudged him lightly. Now that he had gotten over the shock he wanted to do a happy dance. Woohoo!

One of the reasons they had been uncomfortable in each other's presence since _that_ night was because they didn't know what to say to each other. In the present moment too Scorpius found himself at a loss of words. He racked his brain for _some_ thing that he could say to her.

Clearing his throat slightly, he said, "So, what's your favourite subject?"

Until that day, he'd never had the urge to jump off the Astronomy Tower. _Well, I've experienced that too_ , he thought. He couldn't have said anything more stupid and uninteresting.

 _One step closer_

Rose, first, tilted her head towards him with a look of askance (which made him feel _so_ dimwitted). Then, almost a moment later she replied, "Defense. I love defense against the Dark Arts."

Scorpius nodded. But before he could say anything, Rose continued.

"There's just something _thrilling_ in dueling. Like you could cast _protego_ a second late and you could drop dead. Reflexes are really important and that's what I love about DADA. What about you? Which one's your favourite?"

"It's actually a tie between Herbology and Charms and Defense. I just can't seem to choose any one of them. Herbology might seem drab but them sometimes it just captures my attention. I love the thrill of dueling. And Charms is just so intriguing and…"

"Charming?"

"Exactly. Wait, what?"

And Rose started laughing at Scorpius' inability to detect a pun while Scorpius raked his fingers in his hair in an attempt to not look too embarrassed.

...

Rose wondered if he thought she was trying too hard. He could mask his emotions and put up an unreadable, expressionless face so well that she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Then there were some moments when she could see a longing, a slight vulnerability and a storm of raw emotions in those beautiful grey eyes. In those moments, she wanted nothing more than him to open up to her, to trust her. He seemed to have this _wall_ built around his heart that didn't allow his sentimental side to be seen to the world. She wanted nothing more than to break that wall and get to know him-the real one, his likes and dislikes, his opinions on things.

There was a time a few weeks ago when Rose feared the sentiments the blonde-haired boy stirred in her. After days of denial, she had finally come to accept it. She loved him.

...

Scorpius never knew how easy it was to converse with Rose Weasley. She had this kind and alluring aura surrounding her that you couldn't help but talk to her. In Scorpius' mind, she was like a contagious disease. May be disease wasn't the apt word but nevermind. She had this oh-so contagious smile that your face muscles start to stretch involuntarily until you too are smiling as widely as her.

Take this moment as an example. Right now, Scorpius couldn't help but grin widely at her. She had this way of making him want to spill every secret, every vulnerability he held close to his heart. Simultaneously, he saw these _glimpses_ of her personality that made him fall in love with her all over again.

Like he never knew she sang. Now that he knew about it, it was hard to understand why he'd never thought of it before. He was introduced to the singer in Rose when he heard her hum one of the less famous Weird Sisters' songs. So when he asked her if she actually knew to sing she replied, "Not really. I mean, I never properly _learnt_ to sing. Nobody even knows I sing."

"Not even your family?"

"No, not even my family except for Hugo. It's just the kind of thing I do for myself. It's too personal, too _mine_ to let the world know about it."

To stop himself from telling her how melodious and wonderful her voice was to his ears, he looked away from her, at fire that was cackling loudly. He failed though for nothing in this world could stop him from looking at her in awe and adoration.

...


End file.
